


The Ship Fills Slowly

by theninjadalek



Category: Firefly, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theninjadalek/pseuds/theninjadalek
Summary: The ship fills slowly, but it also fills up right. Every person fills their space.





	

The ship filled slowly. It started with Namjoon. He bought the ship with money gotten by less than lawful means and picked up Yoongi somewhere along the way. Hell, he might even have come with the ship for all that Namjoon knew. Still, they were both rebels with a long lost cause and they fit the ship and each other well. Yoongi named the boat Bangtan (Bulletproof he'd said, like all soldiers should be. The "like our soldiers should have been," was left unspoken). It sounded different in his rough, outer planet accent than in Namjoon's careful mid-planet accent, but still, it worked.  
They wandered the black together for a month or two before Yoongi's bare-bones mechanical knowledge wasn't quite enough to keep them in the air and they had to stop on a quaint little planet out on the rims where all the people had rough twangy accents and seemed to work hard enough to turn the dusty soil to gold. They left the planet with a cargo hold full of smiles brighter than the planets twin suns had been. Now they had sunshine in the engine room keeping the ship going. They both welcomed Hoseok, Yoongi a bit more reluctantly than Namjoon at first, but later, Yoongi and Hoseok grew much closer than Namjoon had anticipated. They became almost inseperable until one day, Namjoon sarcastically suggested they get married and they took him up on it. He officiated the ceremony in the cargo hold and had to do everything around the ship himself during their honeymoon week.  
A near crash a few months later thanks to Namjoon's slightly less than stellar piloting abilities had them stopping on an outer core planet to get fixed up. Hoseok and Yoongi wandered off to find parts and work respectively. They wandered back aboard covered in grease and dust to find Namjoon on the bridge with another man in the pilot's chair. And so Seokjin came aboard. A piece of core-planet pretty all theirs to dirty up and teach to swear proper. Best damn pilot and cook this side of Persephone too. It wasn't even that long until he and Namjoon were just as close as Yoongi and Hoseok were.  
The next time the boat stopped, they picked up some passengers, a pair of baby faced kids. Seokjin practically adopted them and cooed over them so much you'd be hard pressed to think their mothers loved them more. One from Daegu, like Yoongi was and with an accent to match, the other from ocean covered Busan, the soft lilt in his voice belying his more gentle upbringing. The tall Daegu one was named Taehyung and he was slender and gangly. Seemed to be just about made of spindly limbs and square smiles. The other one, Jimin, was short and muscled, all full of laughs and sweet, soft, smiles. They brought a huge box with them that looked far fancier than what either of them looked like they could afford, even between the two of them. But, they were good passengers, and when the thing finally cracked open and out came a boy, the hubbub wasn't as loud as it rightfully should have been. And so Jungkook joined the crew. Star bright and quickwitted, he soon became the baby of the ship.  
So, with the last piece in place, the ship was full up. It happened slowly. Took damn near 2 years, but the boat got full and now it was off to the black, chock full of characters and curiosities.

**Author's Note:**

> been bingewatching firefly and getting hyped for the comeback. No beta reader


End file.
